


Just a Taste

by vocalspaz88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalspaz88/pseuds/vocalspaz88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat it feeling sort of neglected because of Sollux's busy work schedule. The Gemini has been distracted with a big project for a long time, when finally, he finishes, and has a day to just goof off on his blogs. He gets a idea and when he returns home, he gives his matesprit quite a surprise. [[WARNING, Tentabulges! If you dont like those, I will be posting a version without.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

(Link to version without tentabulges http://archiveofourown.org/works/843039))

Boredom was thick in the air as an average day rolled on. That morning Sollux had gotten up before his matesprit had so much as stirred, got ready for work in silence, and was gone before Karkat even opened his eyes. When the mutant did wake, he reached out his hands, eyes still closed, but instead of the warmth he sought, his hand sunk into cold slime. Grouchy already, Karkat had clambered out of the cocoon and stomped groggily to the bathroom to yank a brush through his hair, brush his teeth, and first and foremost, wipe the slime from his face. He hated waking up by himself, it was happening too much. Karkat had tried not to bring it up, but Sollux had noticed him getting upset by their lack of time together. Sollux as busy with his job, a little thing Karkat like to call “Professional blogging,” Where he worked on computers all day, programming, hacking, and surfing the internet like a geeky teenager. It got intense, he dealt with things from everyday identity theft, to huge government debacles, and sometimes Sollux came home completely burnt out, but others, he was completely bored. Unfortunately, Sollux was in the middle of one of his higher grade assignments, and Karkat was left home all alone.  
He wanted to avoid thinking about it, being in an empty hive made Karkat nervous, so he decided to busy himself with hard labor. He turned on very loud music, put on some grubby clothes, and got to work. He would rather die than admit to all the effort he put into keeping their hive neat and functional. Unlike Sollux, he didn’t have a job, so he felt obligated to cook, clean, and organize to make up for his lack of income. Also, he’d really do anything to keep his busy matesprit happy.  
When Sollux got home, he was amused to see Karkat with a stained apron tied at the neck, and the waist, swearing colorfully at their vacuum cleaner as it rattled and groaned. The honey blood was relaxed, relieved even. He had finished his assignment very early that morning and had almost the whole day to goof off and catch up on his many, many blogs. On one of those blogs, in fact, a follower had decided to strike up a conversation. Honestly, the stranger had presented a pretty tempting idea. “KK, what did you do to the vacuum?” Sollux chuckled.  
“I did nothing,” He snapped, shoving the monstrous thing over with a snarl. “It’s a piece of shit, I want it gone. The damn dust sucking, ass spewing, hell bag won’t even fucking-”  
The explicit string of complaints was suddenly cut off by Sollux’s mouth, catching Karkat, who hadn’t even seen his matesprit approach, way off guard. He could hardly kiss back at first, but when he felt fingers in his hair and a hand drawing him in by the waist, he snaked his arms around Sollux’s neck and stood on his tip toes for more. As they kissed, neither wanted to pull away, Karkat felt a growing tingle in the pit of his stomach. It had been too long since he felt that way, too long since he felt Sollux’s tongue pressing its way into his mouth. He broke off, gasping as the feeling got stronger, not connected to any one touch, kiss, or whisper. Sollux’s mouth drifted down to his neck, and he cracked an eye open to see glowing red and blue light enveloping his body, giving off sparks every time Sollux touched him. “D-dammit, Sollux…” He panted, leaning his head back. “Fuck, what are… What are you trying to do to me?”  
“Juth’t trying to make you feel good, KK,” Sollux murmured, scooping the mutant off of his feet, kissing him again as he stumbled backwards into their bedroom and pushed him against the wall. One hand held Karkat’s thigh and the other his ass, partly to keep him from falling, but mostly to get a good feel. Karkat had a fantastic ass. “Do you feel that?”  
Whenever Sollux spoke he could feel hot breath against his lips. He could hardly stand it, he was trembling and tingling all over, his heart thrumming erratically in his chest. “D-don’t… Don’t talk while you’re kissing me,” He stammered, finding himself kissing back at ever break in conversation, despite his own objections. “Cut it out…”  
“You know you like it,” Sollux murmured, grip on his ass tightening as he slowly began to grind. “Lith’ten to the way you’re breathing.”  
Karkat squirmed. “But-”  
“Quiet,” Sollux said, lowering him from the wall. “There’th’ th’omething I want to try.”  
“What are you doing?” He demanded, breathless as he was pushed down on his back. Sollux was undressing him alarmingly fast, baring his pale gray skin, leaving him vulnerable to the honey blood’s hungry kisses. “If you’re planning on whipping out those freaky ass twin bulges, you had better get the fuck up and find a bucket because I refuse to… A-ahh!” Suddenly Karkat’s ranting was cut off by a rush of pleasure. He slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, the wet sound of Sollux’s mouth against his nook making his cheeks burn a bright red. For a solid minute Karkat was too stunned to do a thing, too caught off guard to hold back the rough moans that slipped past his hand.  
Sollux pulled back a bit, licking his lips. “Put your leg up on my th’houlder KK,” Sollux whispered, voice low and smooth like velvet. “C’mon, you’re gonna love thith’ I know it.”  
Swallowing hard, Karkat did what he was told, his heart skipping a beat when his matesprit starting licking up the genetic material pooling in his nook. He was very quickly overwhelmed with tingles and shocks, the muscles in his gut twisting up in knots, and his breathing coming in short, shaky gasps. Sollux had never done a thing like that before. He was a big tease when it came to foreplay, and usually used his psionics to get Karkat on edge before even undressing. He’d even finger him if he was good, but wouldn’t go on until he screamed and practically begged for it, but what Sollux was doing then was far different. It all felt so foreign, so erotic that Karkat hardly cared that his bulge was being ignored. All he could manage was a tight grip on Sollux’s horns and a steady stream of moans, pressure building in his core faster than he ever thought possible. Karkat knew when Sollux’s tongue started rubbing against the sensitive walls of his insides that he would explode in seconds if they didn’t slow down. “I-it’s too much,” He grumbled through his teeth, slinging his arm over his eyes. “I’m g-gonna fucking come…”  
Sollux dragged the flat of his tongue up Karkat’s nook with one, final swipe, then pulled back, whipping a considerable amount of red from his mouth. “Not here, you don’t,” He chuckled. “You’ll th’tain the carpet.”  
Karkat laid there panting for a moment, trying to calm down after being just seconds from a climax, but when Sollux stood and extended a hand, Karkat pushed himself up and took it, letting Sollux haul him to his feet. Eyes glowing behind bicolored shades met Karkat’s, and Sollux ran his fingers through Karkat’s hair, gently stroking the nubby horns hiding within it. “S-sollux,” He said, a slight whine to his tone. “Watch my… M-my horns…”  
The warning was completely ignored. The strokes continued until the sensitive nubs were tingling with sensation so strong, Karkat’s knees began to shake. There was a point though where Sollux got smug. He started teasing, and finally, Karkat snapped, tearing at Sollux’s clothes with his claws. “Damn, KK,” Sollux drawled, amused as the Cancer attacked his bare chest with heated kisses and bites. “That really wound you up, huh?”  
“Go to hell,” Karkat growled, dragging his mouth lower and lower.  
When Karkat tore of his pants, getting on his knees, he roughly rubbed his tongue against the slit above Sollux’s nook, earning a low groan. “Why didn’t I think of thith’ myth’elf…” He mumbled, wishing he had something to lean back on. “God, dammit KK…”  
In no time at all Sollux’s bulges slid from their hiding place and Karkat had his mouth over them in seconds. Both tentacles were thick and long, nearly eight inches each and slick with sweet, honey flavored genetic material. They pushed eagerly into Karkat’s mouth, causing him to whine, sending vibrations through the other’s body. As Karkat struggled to work two tentacles at once, Sollux’s breath came in rigid pants, and his grip on Karkat’s horns got even tighter, despite how difficult they were to hold onto.  
The touches to his horns were making it hard to focus. He found that it took a lot of attention to keep the hyperactive tendrils from slithering down his throat, but he was still so turned on he just couldn’t resist reaching down, rubbing two fingers over his own slit, his breath hitching at the feeling.  
Karkat’s groaning wasn’t helping Sollux last, either. The tingles and vibrations were driving the Gemini insane, and Karkat could tell. Inwardly he was pleased, even a bit amused by how easily he could work his matesprit, but most of his focus was on sucking Sollux off, while trying not to explode as his bulge pushed its way through his fingers. Around the same time, both trolls lost control, moans, whines, and labored breathing filling the room with the sounds of their climax.  
Yellow dripping down his chin and red coating his fingers, Karkat pulled back, eyes closed as he fought to catch his breath. He could hear Sollux panting and slowly, he looked up, opening his bright red eyes. Sollux met his gaze and smiled affectionately, pushing back his bangs. “Look at the meth’ we’ve made,” He chuckled, offering his hand again. “How’th’ a hot bath th’ound?”  
Karkat turned his head, trying to hide the smile spreading across his face. He took Sollux’s hand. “Pretty good.”  
After pulling Karkat off of his knees, Sollux gathered him into his arms and carried him to their bathroom. He couldn’t help but smirk at the soft, contented purrs coming from the troll in his arms. He bragged about Karkat a lot both in person and on his blogs, and sometimes, his followers would ask all kinds of questions. Some were about their hive life, some about what Karkat did with his time, even some about their sex life.  
“Have you ever eaten him out?” A nosy user had asked that day.  
“No,” Was Sollux’s amused reply. “But II gue22 II know what II’m doiing toniight."


End file.
